chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Andulien/Next Up CD's
'Music' So the next area I started to tackle was the very outdated Music section. So far only the Opening and Ending had been added, but all the released CD's with all the other Songs had been missing. Sadly I cannot provide songtext for all of those but feel free to add if someone has them with good translations :) So far I've made sure to add the Tracklist in Japanese as well as English and Romaji translation for everybody to read. There are really some great songs of the series and Movie in between. In total I've added seven CD's. Three for Season 1, two for Season 2 and another two CD's from the Movies. 'Light Novels' I've also noticed that the Light Novels have pretty much NO information on them, so I started to do some research, which really has been difficult. There are a lot of online shops giving a short description on the Books, which I have tried to translate, but they are not going into much details of the content. So for now I'll be updating them as far as I can with a short description. I think it is really interesting and I think it would be great if there was an English version of these books. The reason why they exist, is apparently to tell the story of the main characters during Middle School. This is not something captured in the Manga, Anime or Movies which only covers primary school and then skips directly to High School. As a fan, I would love to find out more about why Taichi Mashima quit Karuta, how the situation came to be for Arata Wataya, how Chihaya Ayase stayed so motivated playing Karuta despite finding no real training partners but still making it up to Class A. We even get to find out more about the love triangle, as well as some information on the history of Shinobu Wakamiya and I believe Kanade Oe (But I haven't gotten to the fourth novel research yet, so it is just a guess on Kana-chan based on the cover image). As a small reference, I've found at least for Light Novel 1 someone who has done some summary and translations, so if I get a bit more time, I will read up on it and try to do a long Summary for Light Novel 1. If anybody is faster, feel free to do it as well ;) *Link 1 On the first link, someone has done a big summary of each chapter for Light Novel 1 in a Forum, so you'll have to go through all Forum pages to get the whole summary. *There are one or two other sites where someone has actually translated the Novel, but the page is already so old that the links don't work anymore... The only option that I have found here is to use the Waybackmachine or something similar to see if the pages are still captured there. Update 20.07.2017 So I've just finished adding the summary as well as the characters to the Light Novels and I came across some VERY NEW INFORMATION!!!! We finally have a name for the mysterious ex-girlfriend of Taichi Mashima. Her name is Kasumi (香澄) and apparently they have met during Middle School while Taichi had struggled to continuing his passion of Karuta and eventually quit Karuta after several set-backs. As such I've also updated the Girlfriend information of Taichi's Girlfriend. Category:Blog posts Category:Chihayafuru Category:Music Category:Light Novels Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Movie